Can't Stop Lovin You
by Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST ZASHLEY! so dont blame me if this sux. i tried my best. funny at the end. AND i noe the title sux...BTW, i hate Zashley...


This is 4 RnBInspiresMe. THANKS 4 the story! It's a Zashley, I DISLIKE Zashley, its ok! But, as u can see, im a Zanessa/Troyella fan. On with it!

One day on a tall hill **(LOL corny!!!)**, Zac Efron and his best friend, Ashley Tisdale, we're having a picnic. "Zac, This food rocks!" Ashley said. "Thanks ash." Said Zac. Should I tell her? Thought Zac. YES! But later, what if she says no? Another voice in Zac's head said. Zac looked worried. "Zac, what's wrong?" Ashley said, noticing his worried look. "Ok, You see, there's this girl I have a BIG crush on, but, I think when I tell her, it will break our friendship! Advice, please?" Zac said. Ashley's heart sank. She loved him! It must be that girl, Nessa. I can't believe I liked her! SHE WAS MY FRIEND! Vanessa Anne Hudgens, you are so dead. "Well, just tell her, she might hurt your feelings, but she will still be friends with you! Wait, do I know this girl?" Ashley asked. "Oh, you know her very, very well!" Zac Said. Just then, Zac remembered something. Ashley's birthday was in a week! He got her something really expensive. A real diamond necklace from "Stars Jewelry Store.". He couldn't wait to give it to her. He actually got 2 presents. A necklace and, a Kiss! I'll Tell her on her birthday! I have great ideas, don't I? His other voice said, NOT!

SHUT UP OTHER VOICE! Zac Thought. "Well, its time to go!" Zac Said, after checking his watch. "Its 11:00, you have to be home 11:15!" Zac said. "Wow! Great imitation of my parents!" Ashley said, surprised. "Hey! What can I say? I practice!" Zac said, flashing his sexy smile. Screw you and that smile, Zachary David Alexander Efron! Ashley thought.

**A WEEK L8R….**

"Ohh I can't wait for Ashley's birthday!" Zac said. The Plan was: while Ashley's out shopping go into her house, set up everything, Hide, when she comes, jump out and say "SURPRISE!", then, party like there's no tomorrow. PERFECT! Zac wore a blue dress shirt and dress pants. He got his keys, went to his car, and drove off to Ashley's house. He saw Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Gabreel, Monique Coleman, and Corbin Blue already there. Most things were ready, except Zac's stuff. He went in. "ZAC!" Vanessa Shouted "You're FINALLY here! Ashley's going to be here in-" Vanessa checked her watch. "-5 MINUTES!" Vanessa Shouted. "OK! I got my stuff, ill set it up!" Zac Said. He set up his stuff in 3 minutes and hid behind her couch with Corbin. She came in on cue, 2 minutes later. The lights we're closed. "Hello? Anyone here?" Ashley asked. She turned on the lights. Right after that, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Ashley almost fell because of her heels. And she almost had a heart attack. They all laughed. "GUYS! You guys gave me a heart attack! And now-" She checked her heart "-my hearts beating like crazy!" she continued. They laughed harder. "ok, if you're here for my party, crank the music up! If you're not staying, GET THE HECKY OUT OF HERE!" she shouted. No one left. "good, lets start this party!" They started the music and dances like there was no tomorrow.

**45 minutes later…**

Zac went up to Ashley "Hey, Ash, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" He asked her. "oh, sure Zac!" She replied. They walked to her kitchen and closed the door. "ok, Zac what did you want to tell me?" She asked him. "Actually I have to tell you something and give you you're 2 birthday gifts." Zac said. "TWO! OMG thanks so much, Zac!" She said and hugged Zac. Once she let go, he said, "Ok, 1. I-i-I love you. And he gave her his first present. A kiss. Once he pulled away, Ashley squealed louder then the music, luckily for Zac, no one heard her. "I LOVE YOU TO, ZAC EFRON!" Ashley shouted, once again, no one heard her. SCORE! Zac thought. "2. Here" Zac said and gave her a pink, velvet box. "Open it." Zac said, she opened it and saw a diamond necklace and saw the price. "$900!?!? ZAC! OMG THAT'S EXPENSIVE!" she shouted. "I know, a friend of mine owns 'Stars Jewelry Store', aka, Star Cromwell"**(LOL I just watched 'return to Halloweentown'.) **Zac said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted. "ok you can stop shouting." Zac said holding his ears. "I DON'T THINK I CAN" **(before 'return to Halloweentown' I watched 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' and that was the episode.) **she shouted. "oh god" Zac said, and she shouted for the whole day.

THE END!

And once again, thank you, RnBInspiresMe, for the story, fully dedicated to you:D


End file.
